Though watching TV broadcasts, such live sport games, is considered a passive activity, the viewer experience of watching such TV broadcasts may be changed into an interactive experience by allowing viewers to interrelate to the displayed broadcast. In particular, the pleasure and benefit in watching sport events may be significantly increased by allowing the viewers to interrelate to the displayed broadcast and demonstrate their understanding of the displayed events.
In http://www.halfbakery.com/idea/Offside—20camera an idea of an offside scheme for football wherein every player wears a low power transmitter the relative distance between every player and reference points such as the goal line can be assessed and computed in real time by means of receiver/detection stations around the edge of the field. In the case of a possible offside call, the result, would be delayed to ensure that the crowd and TV commentators have enough time to make some inane remarks and argue the case for leniency/stringency. Then ‘OFFSIDE’ or ‘ONSIDE’ will be announced after said the predetermined delayed elapsed. Toshihiko MISU [“Image Extraction Technology Applied to Sports Programs”, Broadcast Technology no. 21, Winter 2005] suggested using a computer-based video analyzer for detecting dynamic information in real-time sports images, which may be used to present the offside lines on the pitch in a soccer game.
An information navigation-type advanced broadcasting system, which extracts an object in a program image and displays information related to that object in synchrony with movement is discussed in NHK STRL ANNUAL REPORT 2004 [“Studies for Advanced Digital Broadcasting”]. This report describes a system applicable for presentation of the trajectory of the ball in a baseball relay or the offside line in a football relay, and a data content conversion system capable of providing data services written in the Broadcast Markup Language (BML) that may be employed in digital broadcasting services.
A system for evaluating responses to television broadcast programs is described in US 2003/00399. In this system an instructional signal is modulated onto a signal transmitted concurrently with the television program and it allows remote viewers to respond to a situation presented in the television program by entering a response on a keyboard.
The methods described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions for allowing interactive viewing experience of displayed broadcasts.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for an interactive broadcast of TV shows/programs that allows viewers an active experience with the displayed broadcast.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for conducting a game based on a TV show/program broadcast.
It is another object of the present invention to provide training means related to viewable TV or video shows/programs, such as, but not limited to, sport games, wherein the viewer is required to make real time decisions regarding the viewed show/program, while displaying the event faster or slower then the pace in which it really happened.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.